Next To Me
by southview
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, berbagi itu menyenangkan. AU!SaiIno. #FLORE2015 kategori bertema; Winter.


_Diikutsertakan untuk event FLORE 2015._

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, Monkey Majik and Kaz_ _umasa Oda_ _own the song, A Christmas Song. I do not get any profit for writing this._

 ** _Warning:_** _AU, don't like don't read, OOC, multiple point-of-view._

 _ **Summary:** Untuk pertama kalinya, berbagi itu menyenangkan. AU!SaiIno. #FLORE2015 kategori bertema; Winter._

* * *

 **{He}**

* * *

Embusan angin musim gugur berganti menjadi rintik hujan dingin musim salju. Aku lebih memilih musim gugur dengan tumbuhan peluruh daripada salju putih yang menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Aku tidak pernah membenci salju ataupun semangat para anak-anak menjelang natal. Sejak kecil, aku berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku tidak percaya dengan Sinterklas. Orangtuaku sering memarahiku untuk bertanya hal-hal yang aneh. Mengapa sosok Sinterklas seperti itu? Mengapa Sinterklas gemuk? Apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah terlalu gemuk? Seharusnya dia ikut program diet. Sudahlah, tidak ada yang membuatku tertarik mengenai musim dingin ... Mungkin hanya satu. Di pertengahan November, aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan suatu hal yang membuatku tertarik dengan musim dingin.

Hari itu, sebuah kabar gembira yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Sakura melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan setelah menikah dengan cinta pertamanya. Haruno Sakura, sahabatku, memohon kepada diriku untuk menjenguknya. Entahlah, sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku benci bau obat-obatan di rumah sakit. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik dengan musim dingin. Aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita.

Setelah aku meninggalkan gedung kantor, aku langsung beranjak ke depan lobi dan menunggu mobil taksi yang kosong. Hari itu sangat dingin. lima derajat celsius. Aku memakai mantel dan sarung tangan untuk menghangatkan badanku. Tidak lebih dari 30 menit, sebuah mobil taksi tiba dan tanpa ragu, aku membuka pintu mobil taksi itu dan duduk di belakang. "Selamat sore, mau ke mana?" sapa supir taksi itu dengan sopan.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha," jawabku.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk dan mengendarakan mobilnya ke destinasi yang kuucapkan itu. Aku menopang dagu ke arah jendela mobil taksi itu. Jujur saja, aku mulai bosan dengan pemandangan musim dingin. Mataku tiba-tiba terpaku dengan seorang wanita yang sepertinya sebaya dengan diriku sedang menunggu. Perut wanita itu tampak menonjol dan hujan salju yang menghiasi rambut pirangnya itu terlihat sangat elegan. Untukku, dia mempunyai wajah seperti malaikat. Meskipun dia terlihat gemuk dan _chubby_ , dia masih saja cantik. Ya, faktor dia gemuk dan _chubby_ itu karena adanya manusia lain di tubuhnya dan itu bisa dimaklumkan. Coba saja jika aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia sudah menikah, mungkin aku sudah mengejarnya. Oke, sekarang aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tertarik dengan istri orang lain.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada supir taksi bahwa dia membutuhkan sebuah taksi untuk ditumpangi. Ketika aku melihat aksi wanita itu, aku langsung berkata kepada supir taksi itu. "Maaf, Pak. Bisakah Anda berhenti di sini sebentar? Aku mengenal wanita itu."

Mobil taksi yang kutumpangi mendekati trotoar di mana wanita itu berdiri. Raut wajahnya pun berubah. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Entah mengapa, aku juga merasa senang membantunya. Ketika wanita itu membuka pintu taksi yang kutumpangi, aku hendak bertanya kepadanya, "maaf, nona cantik. Anda mau ke mana?"

Dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat wajahku. Aku bisa melihat dari raut mukanya dan sepertinya, kami berdua mempunyai destinasi yang sama.

* * *

 **{She}**

* * *

Biaya kehamilan itu mahal.

Biaya kedatangan untuk _check-up_ dua minggu sebulan, biaya USG dan jangan lupa, biaya persalinan. Semua itu membuatku pusing, bukan membuatku bahagia. Terkadang aku ingin mengaborsikan janin ini saja. Aku hanyalah seorang wanita yang segera menjadi seorang ibu tunggal. Gajiku tidak bisa menutupi semua biaya mahal ini. Dan ... Hari ini juga, aku akan membuang uangku hanya untuk _check_ - _up._

Aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku untuk melihat peralatan bayi. Sungguh, semuanya mahal. Apakah aku bisa membeli semua kecukupan untuk anakku nanti? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa memprediksikan masa depanku ini. Apakah aku sanggup untuk menjaga dan mengajar anak ini? Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Kali ini, aku mempunyai tujuan lain untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Menjenguk sahabatku dan _check-up_ dengan dokter kandungan. Aku menunggu sebuah mobil taksi yang lewat. Selama tiga puluh menit, aku menunggu dengan badanku yang menggigil. Aku mengusap kedua tanganku untuk mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan dan menunggu dengan sabar. Ketika aku melihat sebuah mobil taksi yang akan lewat, aku langsung melambaikan tanganku. Mobil taksi itu berhenti di dekat trotoar. Setelah aku membuka pintu mobil itu, aku melihat lelaki berambut hitam yang menyambutku dan menanyakan tujuanku.

"Rumah Sakit Konoha," jawabku.

Dia menyuruhku untuk masuk ke mobil itu dan aku menurut. Dia sepertinya lelaki yang baik. Tiba-tiba, dia memberikan sarung tangannya kepadaku. "Kau kedinginan, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan memakai sarung tangan itu kepada kedua tanganku yang mati rasa. Dia berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat _palsu_. Aku mempunyai sebuah firasat yang tidak enak mengenai dirinya. Mungkin karena dia terlihat sangat misterius.

"Enam bulan," jawabku sambil tersenyum balik kepadanya.

"Boleh jika aku mendengarkan detak jantungnya?"

Tanpa ragu, aku mengangguk. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkan lelaki itu. Lagipula, bukankah semua orang tertarik mendengar detak jantung janin? Dia mendekati perutku dan mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Halo, aku bukan ayahmu tapi ... Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu nasehat setelah kau dilahirkan di dunia ini," katanya dengan lembut sambil mengelus perutku, "semoga kau lahir dengan sehat dan jangan lupa melindungi ibumu yang cantik ini."

Aku ingin tertawa. Dia seperti sosok ayah untuk janinku ini. Aku tidak percaya dia berbicara dengan janinku seolah-olah dialah ayah janinku dan suamiku. Aku tersenyum lebar. Jika saja aku bertemu dengan orang yang sebaik lelaki ini sebelum aku bertemu suamiku itu, apa yang akan terjadi? Tanpa peringatan, aku merasa sebuah tendangan hebat di dalam kandunganku sampai membuatku merintih.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia senang bertemu denganmu," ucapku sambil mengelus perutku dengan pelan

"Baguslah," katanya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Lebih dari lima menit, keheningan di antara kita membuat suasana semakin canggung. Untuk memecahkan keheningan itu, aku menawarkan satu sisi dari _earphone_ -ku. Dia tidak terlihat keberatan dan mengambil _earphone_ itu dari tanganku, memasangkannya ke lubang telinganya. Aku memutar lagu ' _A Christmas Song_ '. Sebuah lagu dari grup favoritku, Monkey Majik. Lelaki itu hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan bertanya, "lagu Monkey Majik?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku menemukan seseorang yang mengetahui mereka! Entahlah, aku senang ketika orang lain mengetahui grup favoritku itu. Kami berdua tenggelam dalam lamunan kita masing-masing.

Akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit, aku membuka pintu mobil itu dan membayar supir taksi itu, tetapi lelaki itu tidak membiarkanku. "Sudahlah. Aku saja yang bayar kali ini, nona cantik. Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang lain," kata lelaki itu sambil menutup pintu mobil itu kembali.

Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya tetapi mobil taksi itu sudah meninggalkanku di lobi rumah sakit. Ya, aku tidak sempat mengetahui nama lelaki itu. Jika saja aku bisa mempunyai seorang suami seperti dia, mungkin aku akan bahagia. Ayah janinku ini saja tidak pernah mendengar detak jantungnya. Aku harus jujur, dia adalah lelaki yang aneh.

Tidak kusadari, aku lupa mengembalikan sarung tangannya. Sudahlah, mungkin saja kami akan bertemu di kehidupan yang lain. Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus perut besarku dan menuju ke _counter_ rumah sakit, menanyakan di mana ruang inap yang ditempati oleh Sakura. _Semoga kau lahir dengan sehat dan jangan lupa melindungi ibumu yang cantik ini._ Aku memutuskan untuk melahirkan anak ini.

* * *

 **{He}**

* * *

"Bukankah Bapak ingin ke Rumah Sakit Konoha?"

"Tidak jadi. Antar saya ke sebuah restoran yang enak saja."

Pada akhirnya, Sakura marah kepadaku. Aku tidak mengunjunginya hari itu. Mungkin karena di sisi lain, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang sedang hamil itu. Aku juga tidak ingin dikira sebagai penguntit olehnya. Oke, mungkin itu bukan alasan yang kuat untuk mendukung perbuatanku.

Sebenarnya, aku tahu siapa wanita itu. Mungkin dia tidak mengenaliku tetapi aku mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Aku tahu siapa suami lelaki itu dan mereka sebenarnya sudah cerai karena lelaki itu selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Aku tahu di mana dia tinggal. Aku tahu dia fans Monkey Majik. Bagaimana pun juga, dia adalah sahabat Sakura. Secara tidak langsung, aku mengetahui wanita itu. Meskipun aku hanya pernah melihat wajah wanita itu dari sebuah foto yang Sakura tunjukan kepadaku, aku mengetahuinya. Aku harus jujur, aku suka dengan kepribadian wanita itu. Sakura selalu membanggakan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Sejak itu, aku mempunyai sebuah tradisi yang baru. Tiap kali musim dingin datang, aku selalu teringat dengan dirinya dan aku akan mendengarkan lagu Monkey Majik. Meskipun lagu itu adalah lagu natal, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan memejamkan kedua mataku dan mengingat semua gestur dan perkataannya seperti film yang berputar di kepalaku.

Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu sebagai seorang lelaki yang pernah membantunya. Mungkin jika saat itu tiba, aku akan berpura-pura tidak mengingat kejadian ini dan aku akan merampas hatinya. Tidak seorang pun bisa mencuri hatinya dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu untuk bersatu kembali dengan mantan suaminya itu. Dia pantas mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik daripada mantan suaminya itu. Kali ini, aku hanya bisa menjadi seorang malaikat yang melindungi orang yang dia cintai dari belakang. Jika hari itu pun tiba, aku akan memeluk dan melindungi wanita itu selamanya.

Sebab, aku mengenal wanita itu sebagai cinta pertamaku. Nama nona cantik yang sedang hamil itu adalah ... Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

 _Completed: 01.11.2015, 12.36AM (GMT+7)_

* * *

A/N: ... YES, I'm a fan of Monkey Majik. Not the best fanfiction that I've written and shitty indeed. Dan, ini hadiah terakhirku sebelum aku hiatus :") So, what do you guys think? See you guys later :)


End file.
